Luke and Ravi's Mud Wrestling Battle
by Fan4Life07
Summary: After fighting over a girl, Luke and Ravi settle the score with mud wrestling.


**Luke and Ravi mud wrestling…hopefully that gives you enough of a visual to want to keep reading!**

* * *

><p>World War 3. All the Rosses knew it was coming, but they didn't know when. Bertram just hoped the boys wouldn't break anything once the battle finally reached its climax, because it would probably come out of his paycheck. And then things would really get ugly. But he knew this day was going to come eventually. A girl coming between Luke and Ravi was inevitable.<p>

While Luke was always chasing any girl with a pretty smile for the past couple years, Ravi's interest girls hadn't really started peaking until lately, which brought him even closer to his brother. Luke had always kept his collection of women's underwear magazines his most guarded secret, but when Ravi walked on him groping himself in the bathroom, Luke decided to let his brother in on his stash. There were few more effective ways to bond than sitting next to another boy in his underwear, flipping through worn pages of vivacious models busting out of her bras.

It was all going well until Grace moved into the penthouse.

The instant Luke and Ravi saw her, they were gaga over her. She was a year older than Luke, and as Jessie pointed out, way out of both Luke and Ravi's leagues. The jewelry that adorned her long slender body only accented the fashionable and undoubtedly expensive outfits she wore. No matter what designer dress hugged her frame, her body had both Ross brothers drooling.

Although no one would have expected it from him, Ravi really liked girls' breasts, and Grace had a rack that would inspire every sculptor in the world. Ravi wasn't sure what propelled his fascination with chests, but he was extremely grateful that the majority of Grace's shirts generously showed off her assets.

That was exactly what Luke felt about her butt. It was nice and big, juicy even. He would never admit this to anyone because of how lame it sounded, but he recently had a wet dream about Grace walking around in leather pants. But if they would've seen how awesome those round cheeks looked hugged by the tight black fabric, they would be just as hot as he was. And it wasn't just Grace's butt. Luke liked any nice butt. Jessie's was pretty awesome, and even Luke had to look twice when Tony bent over in his uniform. He wasn't gay or anything. Luke just appreciated a hot pair of buns. That was probably why he spent so much time playing with his own butt in the bathtub, and in front of the full-length mirror in his room.

Grace had more than enough of both breasts and butt, which had caused a rift between Luke and Ravi and was the reason they were glaring at each other at the dinner table. Okay, maybe Luke was being a little cocky, but he didn't think he had anything to worry about. He loved Ravi and everything, but his brother had nothing on his awesome abs and eye-catching dancing. Luke was sure that it would be no contest when it came to choosing between the two of them. But Ravi was sweet, going so far to make Grace cupcakes, and buying flowers from the florist near the park. How was Luke supposed to be compete with that? Walk around the penthouse shirtless in the hopes that she would walk past him and go crazy for his pecs and abs? Well, it was worth a shot. He made a mental note to try that, right after he tied Ravi up and stuffed him in the laundry room.

Ravi asked for someone to pass the pepper, which was right next to Luke. The freckled boy knocked over the pepper, and Bertram stood up.

"That's it! You two are driving everyone crazy! You're gonna deal with this right now!"

For a guy that avoided work like the plague, Bertram was pretty strong, dragging both Ravi and Luke out of the kitchen, and into guest room, which he was able to lock from the outside. Luke and Ravi stared at each other for a moment, before scowling and turning away.

They were in there for two hours in complete silence, sometimes staring each other down, and other times doing whatever they could to keep themselves from drowning in boredom. Ravi started counting the tiles on the ceiling, while Luke took to picking the tiny balls of cotton from his socks and flicking them onto the bed, which annoyed Ravi to no end.

"Will you cut that out?" Ravi asked, unconsciously tapping his foot against the floor.

Luke looked straight at Ravi, and flung another cotton flurry in his brother's direction, which was all it took for Ravi's patience to snap. He lunged at his brother, and within seconds, the two of them were rolling on the floor. Even though Luke outweighed Ravi in muscle by a good amount, the Indian boy was pretty feisty when he was all fired up, and managed to get Luke off guard a couple times. They grappled with one another, rolling around until they hit a dresser, and a vase crashed on the floor. Panic instantly spilled across their faces, but that was nothing compared to the mutual expression of horror that hit them when Bertram opened the door. Their butler looked like an angry balloon ready to explode, and the deafening scream that tore through his mouth must have echoed through every room in the penthouse.

* * *

><p>This was their last chance. If they didn't get this whole Grace thing hashed out now, Bertram was going to do something drastic, like take away their cell phones, or ground them without any TV. They were in one of the unused rooms in the penthouse, both of them standing in their underwear on opposite sides of a makeshift wrestling filled with mud.<p>

"How on Earth did you get this?"

"I know a guy. Now let's hurry up and get this over with."

Ravi blushed slightly, his hands toying with the waistband of his black and red boxers. He didn't even know how Luke managed to talk him into this. Actually, he did. Luke called him a chicken, and Ravi told him to bring it on, so here they were. His brother insisted that they had to be totally naked, because only then would they be able to rely on nothing else but their strength and strategy. How either one of them could use their underwear as a secret weapon, Ravi didn't know, but Luke was shucking his boxers off without a second thought, and Ravi didn't want to look like a loser in comparison, so he pulled his own off too. Though he quickly covered his crotch the second he kicked the underwear from his ankles.

"Come on. It's a dick. I have one too," Luke said. He grinned. "Mine's totally bigger, though."

Now Ravi was more determined than ever to take his step-brother down. He was _not_ losing this match.

They stepped into the ring, feet sinking into the mud. It was a lot thicker than Ravi was expecting, but when Luke winked at him, he felt his anger taking hold of him even more strongly. They both counted down from three, and then they leaped toward each other like they were wild animals.

The two brothers grappled with each other, remaining pretty evenly matched for the first couple seconds, until Luke's muscular build overpowered Ravi, and they collapsed into the mud. Normally, Luke wouldn't have dared risked getting his hair ruined, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And when it came to girls, Luke Ross could be pretty desperate, though he would never admit that.

Ravi was really doing his best to not let Luke take him down so easily, but this whole naked thing was throwing him. He knew that Luke outweighed him by a good amount, all in muscle mass, but when he saw his brother standing on the opposite side of the ring, completely naked, he realized just how much muscle his older brother had. His arms were insane, biceps bulging bigger than baseballs, but that was nothing compared to his chest. Luke was ripped.

His pecs were ridiculous, the blocky sections of muscle just screaming to be grabbed. And they looked even bigger when compared to his small pink nipples. Then there was his stomach, which was an entirely different beast. Every cut of Luke's abs looked like it had been sculpted as an ode to the perfection of the human body. Even down his smooth legs to his feet, Luke's body was perfect. That only made Ravi's jealousy flare even more strongly, pushing him to pull strength from places he didn't know he had.

"Shock" didn't begin to describe what Luke felt when Ravi flipped him over. How in the world could Ravi have his face planted in the mud like this when his brother was just a toothpick compared to him? Okay, that was an exaggeration. Ravi had actually grown up a lot over the years, though Luke hadn't realized it until they were naked and ready to wrestle. Ravi may not have the muscular build that he did, but his brother was starting to grow out his hair a little and bulk up a little, making him look more masculine, kind of cute. Wait. Luke did not just think that. He must have been really worked up about Grace, because just wrestling with Ravi was giving Luke a serious hard-on.

And he wasn't the only one. As the two of them rolled around the mud, wet bodies sliding back and forth, hands grabbing every inch of skin they could to give them the upper hand, Ravi couldn't help but get hard too. It was the skin-on-skin contact, feeling all of those muscles pressing so firmly against his own.

They tired each other out pretty quickly, Luke pinning Ravi's hands above his head, while their dicks rubbed together. It was an accident at first, just from the coincidence of their bodies lining up like that, but the friction was so delicious that after Luke ground his hips down, Ravi thrust right back. All the aggression that had gone into their wrestling was instantly redirected into grinding against each other, Ravi wrapping his legs around Luke's muscular back to speed his thrusts up.

Ravi and Luke grunted like animals as they felt the pressure building in their balls. Luke wasn't sure what came over him, but he smashed his lips against his brother's, his entire body tingling as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum between their mud-covered chests. Ravi came seconds later, toes curling and moaning into Luke's mouth as his balls churned blast after blast of cum between them.

Even right after coming, they were at it again, rolling around in the mud, but this time kissing each other like they were trying to suck each other's mouths off the other's face. Luke's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Ravi sucked on his tongue, but he managed to catch Ravi off guard when he grabbed his Indian brother's butt cheeks and grope Ravi's butt. What could he say? He liked butts, and the more he grabbed and squeezed Ravi's, the more he liked it.

Ravi was getting his fill of Luke's body too, his hands surveying his brother's muscular chest, feeling up the freckled boy's pecs. The mud made his fingers slippery, only adding to the pressure when he twisted Luke's nipples. It was hard for Ravi's dick to stay soft when Luke was grunting in his ear, urging him to tweak his nipples harder, egging him on with stuff like "come on, is that all you got?" and "harder, Ravi, play with my pecs." Their thick cum was still wet against their chests, and both boys were already starting to get hard again.

Mud wasn't the best lube, but it worked well enough for Luke to slide two fingers into Ravi's tight hole, the Indian boy crying out at the sudden sensation of being filled. It kind of hurt, but in a good way. Plus, he wasn't about to let Ravi get the satisfaction of thinking that he couldn't handle a little pain.

Because the pleasure that intermixed, and eventually overwhelmed that pain, had Ravi's heart racing as Luke thrust into him from behind. He had no idea how fighting over a hot girl ended up with Luke screwing him doggy-style, but he wasn't about to argue, especially when he wasn't even able to form full words. With the way Luke was hitting that spot inside him so roughly, reaching around to toy with his chest with one hand and squeeze his balls with the other, Ravi couldn't think straight.

Luke was really slamming into him, balls slapping against his butt. Then his brother leaned down so that his front was pressed against Ravi's back, mud sliding between them, and sucked on Ravi's ear, which was enough for Ravi to start whimpering as he came in Luke's hand, the slosh of the mud echoing in his ears seeming to stretch his orgasm into twice its normal length and force.

But Luke wasn't done. He flipped Ravi over onto his back, and quickly sunk back into the tight heat. Now that Ravi had been stretched open so aggressively, it didn't take long for his inner walls to soften around the hard dick jabbing at his prostate like a jackhammer. His balls were aching by the time he reached his release, shuddering against Ravi as his nuts emptied themselves of cum. Ravi had just come, but he was arching his back, and shutting his eyes while his muscles tightened like crazy. He didn't think his balls had any cum left in them, but his dick was still spurting seed across his stomach.

* * *

><p>Grace moved out of the penthouse the next morning, but neither Luke nor Ravi noticed. They were too busy help each other get clean in a bubble bath, soapy hands roaming each other's naked bodies while they wrestled in the tub through rough kisses.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little different from the usual with Luke topping Ravi, but I kind of liked that break from the usual.<strong>

** And I liked playing on the brotherly rivalry thing all the way to the end, the aggression different from the slow, intimate scenes I usually like to write. **

** Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
